


You look so much better in someone else's clothes

by kingsoup



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, just newt bein a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoup/pseuds/kingsoup
Summary: Newt decides that he has enough of Hermann's professional attire





	You look so much better in someone else's clothes

Even as he was tucked away in a lab with the world threatening to end, Hermann Gottlieb found it important to maintain a professional look. While Hermann would declare that he kept his attire looking prim (“boring” - Newt would interject) due to his own pride and self respect, Newt would scoff and roll his eyes. Newton knew he was prideful, sure, but he didn't think that was the _entire_ reason Hermann stuck himself in scratchy sweater-vests and button up shirts. The biologist theorized Hermann clung on to his dated attire because it was his own way of holding on to a sense of normalcy. He wore shitty sweaters and slacks before the war, he will continue to wear them through the war, and probably after right up until the day he dies. Newton knew Hermann liked to control whatever he could and in a world so uncontrollable as their current one, it was no surprise that Hermann did things like maintaining a professional look, going on cleaning rampages, and smoking a lonely cigarette when he thought Newt wouldn’t notice. They were all little ways Hermann could display dominance over his life. He controlled how people viewed him the best he could; he controlled his work environment by categorizing and cleaning everything in his reach; he controlled his own mortality by being acutely aware of what went into his body - sometimes Newton thought Hermann hoped the cigarettes would kill him before the Kaijus did so he would have control over his own death as well. While others could chalk - _ha,_ Newton would snort to himself - it up to Hermann being raised in a proper and clean household, Newt wouldn’t exactly disagree, however, he just couldn’t help but think there was a bit more to it on a subconscious level. 

 

Of course, this meant that Newton was dying to get Hermann out of his stupid sweaters and into something casual for once. Sometimes Newton would sit in his room and just imagine what Hermann would look like in simple jeans and a t-shirt and found himself embarrasingly thrilled at the thought of Hermann looking so casual and undone. Usually, Newt would let the thought come into his head and then get pushed to the back of his mind in favour of something more demanding or important, but one week, one dreadfully _long_ week, Newt couldn’t seem to push it out of his mind at night. Over and over, he imagines Hermann in a t-shirt, a tacky sweater, a hoodie, his _own_ hoodie, and that does it for Newt. He sets off the next morning with a mission in mind and a purpose in his stride - Dr. Newton Geiszler was going to spill his coffee and everything else imaginable on his co-worker until he was forced to change into something casual. 

 

Newt wears a hoodie that morning with a plain t-shirt underneath. He twists his fingers and cracks his knuckles as he makes his way too the lab. He knows Hermann keeps a spare sweater in the lab if, god forbid, someone manages to spill something on his blazer, his sweater vest, _and_ his button up shirt. For a moment, Newt imagines Hermann in just his button up and his sleeves rolled up in a fashion similar to the one Newton often sports and he nearly misses a turn he is supposed to take. Shaking his head, he tries to come up with a plan. Plans for Newton seem to be all in or fuck all in terms of detail, and with the week he has been having he leans towards “fuck all” and decides he’ll just make it up as he goes along. After all, how tough could it be to intentionally spill something three or four times? 

 

The first spill happens instantly and accidentally. Newt stumbles into the lab in his faded green hoodie and ratty jeans and gets a stern look from Hermann which Newt takes as “good morning." If he was being honest with himself, he would realize that the look could mean a variety of things like, for example: god you look like a mess, did you actually sleep last night?, you could have been here sooner, every day I have to spend in this lab with you is another step closer to my own personal hell, and maybe somewhere in there he did actually mean _good morning._ Regardless, Newt simply nods back and wanders over to the coffee machine buried under a collection of junk or priceless antiques, depending on who you asked, and makes himself a cup. On his return to his desk, he blindly walks over as he checks his phone for any urgent news and walks straight into Hermann who was trying to cross his path. The mathematician shouts and Newt himself lets out a startled sound when they make contact. Immediately, Hermann scowls and curses in german at the other. Ducking his head, Newt apologizes and tries to find something to clean up the mess he's now created; when he looks away, however, he doesn’t out of shame, but to hide the start of a smile tugging at his face when he sees Hermann take off his blazer and place it on a chair to clean later. 

 

The second spill is a bit trickier. Hermann mutters to Newton around evening, a mix between an offer and statement in regards to getting something to eat. At this point, Newton has his arms covered in slime and is mentally miles away - half in a song, half in the million thoughts racing through his mind at the moment. He blinks and clicks his tongue, thinking about whether or not he can, let alone if he _wants_ to, leave his current project. As Hermann hovers at the doorway, Newt decides he can in fact let what he is working on wait for 20 minutes while he stops his body from collapsing of malnutrition and grab a bite to eat. Hermann goes first, aware that Newt would catch up in a moment, and Newt quickly cleans up in order to follow after. Just before he leaves, Newt sneaks over to Hermann’s side of the lab to find his extra sweater. There is no reason to be sneaky, and yet out of childish delight, Newt spy-rolls over to the drawer he knows the extra sweater is located in and pulls it out. After glancing around and smiling to himself, he hides it. 

 

By the time Newt makes it down to the mess hall, Hermann has found a spot with a few other workers Hermann had recently become acquainted with and has started to eat. Knowing the other takes longer to eat so he’ll have enough time to join him, Newt navigates through the crowds of people towards the food. Mid way through the minimal fruit section, Newt remembers his original mission for today and doubles back to pick up some yogurt. As he arrives back at the table, one of the workers has left to get back to their job while the other idly chats to Hermann about his kid. 

 

“I got a letter from her just last week - she sent me this drawing of her and her mom and God, if it isn't the cutest shit a man could ever see. I stuck it up in my quarters and I’ve been staring at it every chance I get.” The worker, Teddy, if Newt remembers correctly, speaks between mouthfuls of food and Newt glances over to Hermann who seems to be smiling almost fondly. His heart skips a beat. He tells himself it was actually just his stomach growling, and that his stomach growling is a completely reasonable explanation for why he thought his heart fluttered. He doesn’t believe himself.

 

“You get to call Jolene, I presume? I am pleased to hear that her and Amanda are doing well.” Hermann responds politely but genuinely while stirring circles in his bowl of soup. Newt thinks that maybe soup would have been a better choice to spill on Hermann. Maybe he can get Hermann to spill it on himself? 

 

“Yeah, yeah I get to call her about every other week. God, I wish I could call her more. I hope when this war is over she can forgive her father for not being around more often.” Teddy lowers his fork and sighs. Newt admires his use of _when_ and not _if_. A lot of people tend to favour _when_ and he doesn’t blame them - sometimes it’s all they have left. While he thinks this, he turns his attention over to Hermann who has furrowed his brow. Newt then looks back to Teddy and wants to interject, to smile and enthusiastically tell the man things will be good and there is nothing to worry about; he wants to lie. He just wants the conversation to be over. Despite this, he bites his tongue and lets Hermann respond instead. Contrary to what many assume, Hermann is better with people than Newt is. Newt is _fun_ \- he is noisy and easy-going and just wants people to have a good time. But as soon as things quiet down, Newt can’t seem to match the volume and he is still too loud and brash and he lets words stumble out of his mouth before he can think about them. When people need him to be sensitive he panics and runs and ruins things before he can give them a chance. Hermann, however, is shit at parties with his snarky and admittedly awkward behaviour, but he can talk to people and listen and _think,_ so Newt let’s Hermann think and stays quiet. 

 

“She might not know it immediately, but one day she will know that you only stayed apart from her in order to one day spend the rest of your life with her in safety. Everything you are doing, you are doing for her, which is all you can do. So as long as you love her and you let her know, you’ve done everything you can, Mr. Thomas.” Hermann speaks carefully, but firmly as he keeps his eyes on Teddy. The other man closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before nodding. For a moment Newt really believes it too - that things will be alright and that Teddy will reunite with his daughter without any repercussions. For a split second one could even say he is envious at the sharp and studious man beside him with soft words and softer eyes. But, Newton doesn’t slow down for too long and decides that this moment is a good moment to spill some of his yogurt on Hermann’s sweater. Of course, when he does the other shouts, cuffing him up the side of the head and spitting in German. Newton laughs and when he looks over to Teddy, he notices that he is smiling. 

 

 

 

Hermann is now down to just his button up shirt. He was going to change when he was walking back to the lab, but they were each sent a message on their phone about the urgency of an upcoming report and Hermann rolls his eyes with ferocity and hobbles alongside Newt back to the lab. Newt internally sends out a thankful prayer to whoever might be listening. 

 

From here on, Newt had three options: savour what he has (which is Hermann, for once, _only_ in a button up shirt and slacks, which still somehow gives off an air of business that Newt could never achieve in the same outfit), crank up the heat so Hermann at least rolled up the sleeves on his shirt (lord have mercy), or risk everything and blast cold air and offer hermann his hoodie, while hoping it doesn't prompt him to go back to his room and get some more layers. He bites his lower lip in concentration and really analyzes his options. Once he comes back to the idea of Hermann in his Hoodie he knows he has made up his mind. Adults in his life had always told him he was an overachiever, he thinks, as he heads over to change the temperature for cold. 

 

Over the years, Newton had found out many things about Hermann but the most prominent and reoccurring fact seemed to be that Hermann Gottlieb was a _very_ stubborn man. It doesn’t surprise Newt when Hermann stands at his ladder, occasionally rubbing his arms for a bit more warmth, for what must only be an uncomfortably long time before gritting his teeth in frustration and finally resigning himself to look for an extra layer. To further his irritation, Hermann finds his extra sweater is missing from its usual spot and Newton has to bite down a snicker as he watches his plan unfold. Newt almost expects Hermann to go back to the ladder and tough it out like he is so good at doing, but in another stroke of luck (was it a lucky day for him? Newt makes a note somewhere in the back of his cluttered head to look up his horoscope for today just out of curiosity) Hermann taps his can on the edge of Newt’s dissection table in order to get the biologist’s attention. Pretending he wasn’t secretly orchestrating the whole ordeal, Newt takes an earbud out of his ear and looks up at Hermann lazily. 

 

“My sweater - have you seen it?” The taller looks at Newt sternly, mouth tight and eyes searching for the smallest reaction. Newt internally laughs at Hermann’s obvious assumption that he had taken it and further delights in the fact that Hermann was actually correct. He does, however, ignore the fond feeling of being aware of just how _well_ they know each other.

“Hm,” he pauses and cracks his neck, being careful to not appear too casual and give it away. “You checked the right drawer?” Hermann glares back.

“Of course I checked the right drawer - why do you know where it is supposed to be?” He narrows his eyes and Newt’s face threatens to break into a smile.

“Well first of all, you’re the one who is asking me where it is, so you must know I know, and secondly I have seen you wear it before. It’s not like it is some super secret sweater, Herms.” Hermann clicks his tongue at the sound of the nickname but doesn’t mention it, instead much more preoccupied with the sweater and the goosebumps Newton can see the beginning of on his wrists. He looks around the room before spotting the thermostat and turning around to head over when Newton jumps out of his chair and grabs on to Hermann’s wrist. _Shit_ , he thinks, _of course he would just change the temperature back._ Hermann looks questioningly at the shorter.

“ _What._ ” Newton almost stutters before replying and thanks God that he always speaks before his brain catches up.

“You can’t change the temperature,” he blurts out and Hermann stares blankly back before pulling his wrist away from Newton’s grasp. 

“Don’t be ridiculous - it is much too cold in here for even you to be comfortable.” 

“I need the room to be cold for the organs I’m looking at right now though.” Hermann considers this before retorting. 

“We have chambers for those sorts of experiments; use one of them.” 

“Can’t.” He replies quickly. 

“For God’s sake, Dr. Geizler-“ Hermann begins before Newt scrambles to cut him off. He is _so_ close.

“They’re already in use and there is not point trying to slow down the experiments when I could just do both at the same time. I mean, we’re always short on time so the quickest way is the best way.” Newton is grateful that Hermann, or anyone else for that matter, doesn’t ever seem to know what Newton’s experiments actually consist of. Newt isn’t even doing an experiment at the moment, in fact, he is supposed to be doing paper work, but Hermann doesn’t know this and that is what matters.

“Fine,” Hermann says after concluding it is best not to fight on it when his body temperature is already much too cold to spend any more time on it. “I am going back to my room to grab and extra sweater.” 

“ _God_ , how many of those things do you have.” Newton mutters and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I can assure you, more than you would imagine.” Hermann replies flatly and for a second Newt thinks he might be making a joke. 

“ _Why_ ,” Newt begins, before cutting himself off in order to finally execute the last step in his plan. “You know what, doesn’t matter, just take my hoodie. It is my fault it is cold in here and it will save you the trip. We’ve got that report due soon for Mako to pick up anyways and you don’t need to waste any more of your time finding a sweater.” Neither of them say it, but they both know Newt really means it will save Hermann the walk back on his bad leg. Eyeing him suspiciously, Hermann finally sighs and gives in, truly not wanting to make the walk there and back. 

“Alright, if you insist, and because it is really your fault in the first place, I will take your offer.” Newt can’t help it; he beams. He pulls off the hoodie and hands it over to Hermann who seems to be holding back an expression of his own before he gingerly takes it and rests his cane on a near by surface to put it on. 

“Make no mistake, Dr. Geiszler, this will not happen again. This is ridiculous attire for a workplace and I will be sure to keep an extra sweater in here should I lose the first one again _or_ you decide to have a shred of decency and wear a proper outfit.” Newt snorts at the image of him in one of Hermann’s grandpa sweaters and just waves his hands flippantly.

“Alright dude, whatever, you’re welcome.” 

“I swear this sweater was made for two people,” Hermann mutters as he stalks away.

“We could always try and share it!” Newt shouts back, earning one of the various pieces of discarded, broken chalk to be thrown back at his direction. 

 

Newton soon finds out just how truly cold it is but he seems to heat up every time he looks over at Hermann, standing at his ladder almost drowning in Newt’s oversized hoodie. He considers turning the heat back up so Hermann will take the hoodie off and Newt can give his heart a rest. Every beat it makes it seems to climb up his chest into his throat until he feels like he is going to throw it up when he catches Hermann breathe in the scent of his hoodie absentmindedly while he thinks. Still, he swallows it back down and gets to work so when Mako arrives to collect the reports from the tired men, he will have something to hand over. 

 

When she does arrive both of them are thoroughly absorbed in their own projects so they don’t notice her until she is right next to Newt’s desk, waiting patiently. She surprises him - unintentionally, Newt used to think, until he saw her hiding a smile under her hand one time and now he suspects she does it on purpose - when Newt looks up from his desk and he yelps as she politely apologizes. Hermann looks over from his own work, mostly uninterested, before reaching for his own paperwork to hand over. After she has collected what she came for and she turns to leave, she looks at Hermann and passes a comment.

“I like your hoodie, Dr. Gottlieb.” Hermann’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks down, remembering, almost flustered, that he was still entrenched in Newt’s hoodie. 

“I- it’s not-“ he stammers before looking at Newt, only to be met with a grin from the biologist. “It’s not mine.” He finally manages to spit out.

“Oh? You are wearing Dr. Geiszler’s hoodie then? I am happy to hear you two are growing close.” She teases him and his cheeks flush slightly as Newton howls with laughter at the sight. Had anyone else made the comment, Newt would have either been just as embarrassed he plain irritated at the accusation, but Mako’s knowing eyes and playful voice was not something Newt could begrudge so he just laughs. Hermann resigns to just huffing and muttering a response lost in Newt’s laughter. Newton suspected he didn’t have the heart to be mad at Mako either and when he looks over to her again, she's smiling. Newt smiles too. 

**Author's Note:**

> newt, to himself later: was i trying to undress hermann in a gay way or a psychological way ?
> 
> also fuck this im in a laundry room at midnight trying to use their wifi and i keep hearing weird banging noises from the room over i cannot finish proofreading this if theres mistakes sorry i didnt want to be murdered in my pajamas trying to post some fanfiction


End file.
